


【铁盾】仅此一次

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 千本櫻點梗關鍵字：廚房，圍裙，煎蛋。





	【铁盾】仅此一次

“不要穿衣服，史蒂夫，你和我都清楚他们不会上到这一层。”托尼舔舔嘴唇，从史蒂夫手里抢过白色T恤，眉角微挑。

“怎么还没看够？”史蒂夫无奈一笑，倒也没有拒绝，随着托尼的意愿袒露完美的身体，抓起一条新内裤穿上就下了床，“起来吧，托尼。”

美国队长浑圆挺翘的臀部线条像一根细线，牵着托尼的视线一寸都移不开，直到史蒂夫合上去往浴室的玻璃门，钢铁侠才舔舔嘴唇，掀开被子看了眼自己半勃的阴茎，耸耸肩跟了上去。

史蒂夫本以为这会是一个无事发生的早晨。他活动已经拆下绷带的右锁骨，基本痊愈的骨折甚至连伤疤都没有留下。美国队长打算前往这层的开放式厨房做早餐，正准备拿衣服，却又一次被小胡子男人阻止：“都说了不要穿衣服。”

史蒂夫手中动作一顿，一股热流聚集在脸颊上，他猜自己有些脸红：“托尼！”就这么近乎光着身子做早餐？老天，这太超过了！

“惩罚还没有结束，大兵。”托尼哼着气，“我保证不会碰你，就是欣赏欣赏，嗯？”

史蒂夫瞪了托尼一眼，甩开手，转身便走了出去。笔挺的脊背线条完美，精瘦的窄腰在每一步走动中小弧度摇摆着，肌肉优美而饱满，上头还有一些因洗漱残留在上的小水珠滚落。托尼灼人的视线近乎让士兵的耳根都红透，他很快来到走廊上，就听见身后丝毫不慢于他的脚步声。美国队长翻了个很斯塔克式的白眼，近乎放弃地光着脚来到厨房，修长的双腿灵活移动，赤着臂膀转过身来，冲托尼扬扬下巴：“想吃什么？”

“老样子。培根鸡蛋三明治之类的。”托尼撑在餐桌上欣赏着史蒂夫穿上围裙，金红渐变色的细线被士兵环过腰际，在腰窝处打了个结；完美的大胸顶着围裙的布料，低矮的领口让一大块白皙的胸部和肩胛骨暴露在空气里；衣摆晃动之中，白色的棉质内裤和那双长腿若隐若现；坚毅完美的面容紧绷着，却明显带着层殷红。这一切都让托尼血脉偾张，眼神逐渐深邃。同样只穿着一条短裤的钢铁侠往前走了几步，很快便进入了厨房区域。

史蒂夫手中动作一顿，警觉地往后看了眼：“怎么了？”

“别害怕，甜心，我说过不动你。”托尼看似无害地摆摆手，“你手上拿着凶器，我可害怕了，亲爱的。”

“这话从你嘴里说出来最没有可信度。”史蒂夫左手将从冰箱里拿出的培根肉放在案板上，右手移动陶瓷刀，正准备下刀，便望见托尼打开最底下的一个抽屉，变魔术般从中拿出一瓶润滑剂来。史蒂夫差点犯了陶瓷刀切到手指的低级错误，他一副见了鬼的表情看着托尼将润滑剂抛到半空再接住。

小胡子男人脸上带着狡黠的笑，下一刻就打开润滑剂的瓶盖，滴了几滴透明液体到史蒂夫的尾椎处，看着它们缓慢下移，滑进内裤与臀瓣的细小缝隙里。史蒂夫打了个寒颤，鸡皮疙瘩肉眼可见地攀附上优美的脊背。美国队长僵直了身子，正欲说什么，便听见托尼语调上扬的、很明显是调情的话语：“我说了不会碰你，但你知道怎么做，甜心。”

润滑剂微凉的瓶身被塞进了史蒂夫的内裤里，卡在绷紧的臀瓣之间。史蒂夫本以为这是一个无事发生的早晨，可很显然的，他大错特错了。

他通红着脸，用右手退下底裤，左手握住那瓶润滑，可很快就被托尼给抢走。不知道总裁葫芦里卖了什么药的大兵疑惑地回头，就见托尼捂着肚子：“我饿了，史蒂夫。”

瞬间会意的史蒂夫几乎是吼出来的：“托尼·斯塔克！”

“Steeeeeve！”托尼微仰着头的与他对视，焦糖色的眼睛亮晶晶的，无辜地眨了眨，却在深处暗藏熊熊燃烧的欲望。

噢，老天，老天啊！托尼，你的眼睛、声音、表情——这样太犯规了！

史蒂夫咬牙切齿，喘着粗气地接过润滑，手起刀落，一片厚薄适中的培根肉被切了下来，还伴随着美国队长看似愤怒实则视死如归的低喝：“仅此一次！”

“当然。”托尼回答得特别快，眼巴巴地望着史蒂夫将润滑挤入臀缝，粗长的手指也跟着探进去，下身又硬了几分，“仅此一次。”但不用想也知道，肯定会有第二次，第三次，第无数次的。钢铁侠这么想着，充满占有欲的目光像是要把此刻正在为自己作扩张的史蒂夫生吞活剥。

史蒂夫此前作过几次自行动手的润滑。他推着润滑剂摸到穴口，放松后穴让手指滑进去。昨日在浴室里被操开的后穴还算柔软，他进入得不是很困难。史蒂夫小心刮蹭内壁，将润滑涂抹均匀，一边聚起十二分精神以便让自己不受托尼能将他看出一个洞来的灼热目光影响。而剩下的一点点思维则用来不让自己发出呻吟和喘息，以及，该死的，他还要一只手切培根，取出面包片和鸡蛋煎锅食用油，把它们摆好点火。

一股情欲的气息从开放式厨房蔓延至整个客厅，当中混杂着摆弄器物的声响和微不可查的、润滑剂和手指挤压穴口的轻微水声。史蒂夫小心避开自己的前列腺，即使他的阴茎已经硬得像石头，顶端流着水，还摩挲着质量上乘的围裙带来一股股要人命的快慰和热流，但美国队长仍然认真而高效地用一只手完成着早餐任务。

站在他身后的托尼近乎红了眼，看着爱人在每一次走动中衣摆晃动下忽现忽隐的性器、修长白皙的双腿、偶尔顺着会阴低落或滑下腿根的润滑剂、以及那两根不断在股缝间进进出出没入隐秘之地的、沾着黏腻液体的手指。托尼自虐般握住自己的性器根部，要不然他敢说，再过个十几秒他光看着眼前如此美好性感的史蒂夫就能当场射出来。

“我知道你特意避开了敏感点，队长。”托尼的呼吸有些沉重，连带着声音也低下去，史蒂夫则是手中一顿，背过身去操作灶台，留给托尼一个浑身透露出淡粉色的优美躯体背影。斯塔克总裁往前走了一步，史蒂夫则是瞬间的僵硬，小胡子男人在后者耳边吹着气，满意地听见史蒂夫终于抑制不住的一声破碎的、低哑的呻吟：“史蒂夫，我想看你高潮。”

他上下抚慰着自己的阴茎，“可惜你只能自己动手，我答应你了不会碰你。”他也脱下内裤丢到一边，两个赤身裸体的人贴的很近，彼此不知何时蒸腾的体温拍打在对方身上，可两人间却保持着一条能折磨死人缝隙。

“史蒂夫，”托尼的轻喘与史蒂夫颤栗的低吟混在一块，他加快手中对自己性器的抚慰，一边低沉地呼唤爱人的名字，“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”

耳后的吐息和托尼动情的的声音令美国队长手上一滑，一道电流顺着尾椎往上直冲脑门，在脑海里裹挟着满足与快感炸开后窜向四肢百骸。原先还算平稳的手轻轻一抖，被敲碎蛋壳的蛋液流到锅外了一部分，但史蒂夫无心在意，甚至下意识加快了手指抽插的动作，闭上眼睛点火，在火焰的热量中仰起头来。

体内手指一屈，准确又狠力地按擦过前列腺，青年发出一声高亢的呻吟，围裙前透湿了一片。他腿根都快软了，呜咽着撑住灶台，还在高潮的余韵里摇晃，就听见身后的托尼也发出一声低吼，一股温凉的粘稠淋到他腿根。史蒂夫自然知道那是什么，他想象着托尼在他身后看着他润滑扩张的样子，自己自慰、然后高潮射精的模样，敏感的大腿内侧皮肤收缩了一下，本就不平稳的呼吸愈加凌乱起来。他绷紧了双腿，塞进第三根手指，后穴缩紧，本能地延长着高潮。

煎蛋的滋滋声在钢铁侠的手颤抖着关闭天然气火焰后逐渐小了下去，空气中散发着一股烧焦的味道。“我可以碰你吗？”

托尼的手穿过史蒂夫的腋下撑住灶台，温热的鼻息打在史蒂夫脊背上，声音温和又小心。士兵抽出裹着润滑剂的三根手指，反手准确地握住托尼还沾着精液的左手，将润滑和黏腻的精液混在一块。

这是赤裸裸的求欢。

史蒂夫听见托尼发出一声断裂在喉咙里的喟叹，他扭过头去，殷红着脸颊吻上同样探过来的托尼。他们啃着对方的嘴唇，吸吮舌头，舔舐牙齿。托尼重新抬头的性器在史蒂夫腿根摩擦着，刮过会阴，时不时蹭过一张一合、还流着润滑剂的穴口。

“Touch me…”史蒂夫喑哑的声音刺激得托尼抬手按上美国队长完美的大胸，发狠地旋转两颗早已挺立的乳尖。金发青年低声呻吟着，看见胸前的围裙凸起来两块，钢铁侠的手在里头到处点火。视觉的冲击力让他本就不受不应期影响的阴茎再次坚硬，不知不觉又大了一圈，翘在胯间无人安慰，可怜兮兮地流着水，摩挲着被先前射出的精液弄湿的围裙。

托尼用上点力气拽着史蒂夫移动位置，离开余温尚存的煎锅以免他被烫伤，一把将美国队长按在冰凉的大理石台上，激得后者闷哼声，再发出断断续续的呻吟。冰凉的大理石板透过围裙，带着称得上冰的温度摩擦火烫的躯体。

史蒂夫呜咽一声，羞耻又配合着托尼抬起他胯部的手翘起屁股。钢铁侠灵活的双手在史蒂夫身上到处点火，让那些肌肉绷紧又放松，颤巍巍地抖动着，却全然没有安慰他阴茎的意思。

那双手滑过史蒂夫的肩胛骨、脊背和腰窝，在精瘦的腰身流连忘返了许久，将此前的黏腻液体抹得到处都是。它们好不容易在史蒂夫打颤的命令下才移到臀瓣，狠狠揉捏了一下，再掰开臀瓣。托尼的硬挺抵在史蒂夫的穴口浅浅戳弄，左手按压史蒂夫的会阴，虚握着美国队长坚硬的性器。他整个人趴在史蒂夫背后，缓慢啃咬着士兵的后背，闷着声音：“撑好，史蒂夫。”

美国队长咬紧下唇，抬手扫开餐具和案板，还有那块切到一半的培根肉，左手撑着凸起的桌沿，右手被托尼捉住十指相扣按在大理石板上。下一秒，托尼的可观的粗长阴茎便狠狠肏进他体内，撑开穴口和内壁，火辣辣地冲进去。同一时刻，他的阴茎被大力握住，配合着后方的交合节奏快速撸动，双重快感差点让史蒂夫尖叫。他大声呻吟着，绞紧后穴扭动腰胯配合托尼的律动，任由双乳隔着层布料在冰凉的大理石上摩擦以带来更多快感。蓝眼睛里全是水光，过于热辣的性爱被四倍的一切放大，烧断了理性，裹挟着原始欲望冲上脑门，爽得史蒂夫头皮发麻。

“嘿，史蒂夫……”托尼顶弄腰胯，断断续续地说着，“叫我的名字，你还没叫我的名字……”  
他抬腿，学着此前史蒂夫教他的，屈膝撞击史蒂夫的膝后韧带，美国队长本就酸软的两腿又滑下去了一点，几乎是自己往托尼的性器上座。没入更深的阴茎快将史蒂夫逼疯，他的膝盖顶得柜门一阵阵响动，移过托尼与自己相握的手嗅着托尼的味道，断断续续、音调上扬又动情地小声呼喊：“托尼……啊……托尼……托尼……”

史蒂夫柔软的舌尖舔过托尼灵敏的指尖，小胡子男人差点就缴械了。他一口咬住史蒂夫的肩膀，本能地想在史蒂夫身上留下什么血清都洗刷不掉的痕迹，下身狠力顶进史蒂夫体内，一直在美国队长阴茎上抚慰的左手技巧性地从囊袋一路刮蹭到顶端，在那个抽搐的小孔外打着转。灭顶的快慰从下身冲向四肢百骸，史蒂夫下意识咬紧了托尼的手腕，将高潮时高亢的呻吟咽在这个啃咬里，就那么在托尼手中释放了自己。本能收缩的身体也将托尼逼上顶峰，在史蒂夫体内尽数交出自己。

让人脸红心跳的喘息和肉体交合的拍打声终于小了下去。他们紧贴彼此，移动胯部享受高潮的余韵，缓慢平复呼吸。托尼趴在史蒂夫背上，手腕上轻微的疼痛让他餍足地勾起嘴角，发出低沉满足的笑，震颤着史蒂夫的后心。美国队长亲吻托尼手腕上他的咬痕，痛惜地低语：“抱歉，弄伤你了。”

“舒服吗？”托尼没回答他的问题，小心地嗅着史蒂夫的脊背。

“你是狗吗？”史蒂夫听到爱人滑稽的鼻音忍不住笑了出来，惹得还埋在他体内的阴茎来回滑动了一下，“老天，快出去。”

他动了动腰身，托尼却没有动静。  
“先回答我的问题。”托尼舔过史蒂夫的肩胛骨，“舒服吗？”

“嗯，舒服。”史蒂夫庆幸此刻托尼看不见他红透的脸，不过这没什么可否认的，他的声音酥软而轻松，“你一直如此。”  
“为你服务是我的荣幸，甜心。”托尼移动腰胯，将柔软的阴茎滑出史蒂夫体内。他与史蒂夫吻在一起，一边哼着气：“都告诉你了别咬自己。”

他吮吸史蒂夫带血的下唇，听到士兵带笑的轻语：“没事，一会儿就好。”

他们黏糊糊了许久，在准备开始第二轮时被托尼抗议的胃给阻止了。史蒂夫一把推开托尼，警告小胡子男人狗狗眼这次无效了，转身便准备脱下被各种湿痕攀附的围裙。

“史蒂夫，”托尼握住他准备解开结的手，朝美国队长露出一个看似无害的笑来，“别脱好吗？”

“托尼·斯塔克！”

史蒂夫赤裸着身子、穿着皱巴巴黏糊糊的围裙、黑着一张脸重新做早餐。托尼也光着身子，就靠在他身后的水池目不转睛地盯着看。史蒂夫本以为一次这样的厨房性爱已经足够乱来的了，可很显然，他又错了。

那天，好歹打理好自己开始吃早餐的史蒂夫疑惑自己放在凳子上准备过一会儿让贾维斯帮忙销毁的围裙去了哪，他找了一整层楼都没找到，就连托尼的实验室都没有那件围裙的影子。美国队长皱着眉，总觉得有什么事会在未来发生。

一个月后，当托尼再次把史蒂夫按在厨房的冰箱上，让他穿着那件皱巴巴的、上面还有干燥白色不明物质的围裙被狠狠操干时，一边享受性爱带来的快感一边痛心疾首。

斯塔克的“仅此一次”真的不可信。起码在做爱上，他永远会有下一次、再下一次的。史蒂夫趴在浴室享受托尼为他清理后穴过程中舒适的抚慰时深深叹了口气。

END


End file.
